Thorn Shooter
Thorn Shooter Thorn Shooters shoot deadly sharp wooden thorns quickly, but cannot attack close to them. Good area denial but you must place them far away from the track, hindering their placement opportunities. Shoots a sharp wooden thorn through the air that pierces three bloons with a quite decent attack speed, attacking one a second. Appearance: It is a wooden machine, with a circular wooden base. A horizontal, barrel-like structure is attached to it via a metal pole, with a few small red wires exposed and attached to the base. The barrel closes on one side, and the other has a cone-like shape up to a small funnel that the thorns come out from. Thorns appear like druid ones but much larger. Path One Tier One: Sharp Thorns Thorns pierce through up to five bloons instead of three. Desc: Sharp thorns hit up to 5 bloons. Appearance: Funnel has a red ring around it and the wooden barrel part is slightly darker. Thorns are visably sharper. Cost: $200 Tier Two: Very Sharp Thorns Extra sharp thorns pierce eight bloons before disappearing. Desc: Even sharper thorns hit up to 8 bloons. Appearance: Funnel's ring is now dark red and the barrel part is darker. The thorns are even more sharp looking. Cost: $225 Tier Three: Piercing Thorns Thorns stab through twelve bloons and pop three layers. They can break frozen bloons, too. Desc: Special piercing thorns shatter through frozen bloons and stripe extra layers. Appearance: The barrel now is slightly back, with the pole attaching it twisting backwards at the midway point between the bottom and the stripe is now black. The barrel and stand appear to be made out of a dark wood, and vines are going on the barrel part. Thorns are even sharper and have a brown trail trailing behind him. Cost: $900 Tier Four: Dangerous Thorns Thorns pop through lead and stab six layers off bloons, piercing seventy-five bloons! They also have a 15% chance of briefly stunning bloons hit by projectiles. Desc: Incredibly sharp thorns. Is this even legal? Appearance: The barrel funnel is longer and more hexagonal, now with multiple black stripes across the whole barrel. The base is larger and has multiple cogs and gears attached to it spinning, with the stand now being stationary and the barrel rotating on a gear, similar to a Lazy Susan. Thorns appear to be made out of a glowing white dark wood, with a trail of white particles flying behind them. Cost: $7,000 Tier Five: Gargantuan Spikes HUGE metal spikes deal ten layers of damage to up to 200 bloons, and 100 damage to M.O.A.B.s! Obliterates almost everything with ease. Desc: Be scared. Be angry. Be afraid. Appearance: Barrel, stand, and thorns appear to be made out of a dark gray metal, save for the funnel on the barrel, which is still wooden and much wider. Thorns are much bigger, and have smaller thorns poking out of them. They have a dark, mist-like trail that follows behind them as they travel. The bottom of the tower is covered in vines, with a few flowers. The barrel is more squared, faintly resembling a rocket launcher, and the whole thing is covered in brown vines, similar to a 0/3/0 druid. Cost: $95,000 Path Two Tier One: Faster Loading Faster loading of thorns increases attack speed by 20%. Desc: Faster loading mechanism allows for faster shooting. Appearance: The stand has a light blue X shape on the top. Cost: $350 Tier Two: Quick-Flying Thorns Thorns fly through the air 65% faster. Desc: Lighter thorns fly much faster through the air. Appearance: The X is now a darker blue, similar to the one the wikia is. Cost: $150 Tier Three: Thorn Mortar Lobs three slightly staggered thorns over walls. Increases attack range by 25%. Desc: The tower hurls three staggered thorn bolts over walls from long range. Appearance: Barrel is now turned upright at an angle, and the metal pole is bent backwards. The barrel now has three barrels, of which the thorns come out from. The stand is fully the same blue from last upgrade, and the whole thing appears to be made out of metal plates. Cost: $800 Tier Four: Thorn Pelt ABILITY Temporarily quadruples attack speed for ten seconds. Desc: Rains down thorns super fast! Appearance: The bottom base part has more wiring and cogs sticking out, and the barrel has a large metal block attached to the non-operating end that has a neon blue energy symbol on it. During the ability, the thorn shooter emits an aura similar to a Bloon Sabotage Ninja, but dark blue. Cost: $5,500 Tier Five: Storm of Thorns ABILITY Ability makes the tower shoot 10x as fast for 12 seconds, while making all other thorn shooters shoot twice as fast! Desc: Our thorns will blot out the sun. Appearancee: The wood is replaced by a dark metal with neon blue lining, and there are more gears and wires exposed, which now spark with orange electricity. During the ability, the tower's blue parts glow as the cloud from the last ability appears, but much bigger. Cost: $35,000 Path Three coming soon Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers